


Storm

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: My first real explicit Sledgefu smut lol. Oh how far I've come since this fic. But this one is still fun, I think.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 5





	Storm

Normally, the rain helped him sleep. For some reason, it wasn’t now, calming as it was to sit up and listen to. At the same time, it was two in the morning and he needed to sleep. 

Even Gunner was out like a light, laying on a blanket by the wall opposite their bed, having refused to go out and carouse as he usually did at night. 

Snafu was dead to the world too, sprawled out on his stomach, his face half-smashed into his pillow, drooling. He was adorable. 

With nothing else to do (or that he wanted to do, since he did have a book sitting by his side of the bed that just didn’t seem interesting enough to pick up) he turned to admiring his husband. 

At some point in the night, Snafu had stripped off his bedshirt and tossed it off the bed. It left his bare skin open to Eugene’s fingers. Just gentle caresses-he didn’t want to wake him up too, when he was sleeping so well. 

The thunder of the storm hadn’t been too loud up until that point. Suddenly, just as Eugene trailed his hand softly down Snafu’s back, it was there and incredibly loud, like the crack of a whip. 

Snafu jerked awake, but settled back down at the weight of Eugene’s hand on his back. “Mm. Storm wake you?” 

“Just can’t sleep,” Eugene said. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“Wasn’t you. Was that loud as fuck shit goin’ on outside,” Snafu yawned and turned to wrap his arms around him. “Bet you were bored watchin’ me sleep anyway.” 

Eugene shook his head. “Would you get bored watching the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen?” 

Snafu was blushing, and dropped his head onto the mattress. “Jesus. Talkin’ about me like I’m some sort of a-I don’t know, pretty sunset or something.” 

“Nah,” Eugene said. “Nothing like that has anything on you sweetheart. There’s nothing more gorgeous in this world than you.” 

Snafu dissolved into giggles. “Shut up.” 

“I will not. Mark my words, someday I’m gonna shout all about how beautiful you are to me from the rooftops. Everybody’ll know.” 

“You know I’d do the same for you, right?” Snafu said, suddenly serious and soft, watching him so carefully, like he’d fall apart under his gaze. 

“I do,” Eugene replied as he moved closer to kiss Snafu. 

It was gentle at first, both of them sleepy and pliant under the other’s lips and slowly roaming hands. Then Snafu’s lips found his neck, and he wound his hand back around Snafu’s head to tug at the base of his dark curls, and their urgency woke and found its rhythm. 

The rest of their clothes found the floor in record time, and Eugene heard Gunner trot out of the bedroom-his usual reaction whenever they were being too loud for his liking. 

And he couldn’t help but be loud. It was as if the electricity from the storm had found its way to them, to their fingertips and lips and the friction of one another, hard and pressed against each other as they moved. He knew they’d both be left with marks-hickies and red lines from each other’s nails from when they just couldn’t pull each other close enough. Lucky that the next day was Saturday, and anything they’d had planned could wait for another day. 

Normally, they’d manage more foreplay. Snafu joking that he’d suck Eugene’s soul out through his cock (and damn if it didn’t feel like he did) and Eugene teasing Snafu with his hand and the lightest of lingering touches until Snafu was begging for more in the weakest, sweetest voice. 

There was no time for it now. “Get yourself inside of me, or I swear to God-” 

“What’ll you do exactly, Snaf? Kiss me until I do?” 

“Damn right,” Snafu replied, leaning out of the bed to grab the container of Vaseline and toss it to Eugene. “So get to it.” 

“Maybe I want you to keep kissing me though. If you’re gonna be too distracted…” Eugene teased. 

“You’re terrible,” Snafu sighed. “I love you, you asshole.” 

“Same to you, darlin’,” Eugene smiled as he opened the container and set to work. 

And what glorious work it was, turning Snafu’s quick mouth to something that could only giggle and smile and moan as Eugene gently worked him open with his fingers. 

But he was impatient now. “Damn it, are you gonna fuck me or what? I can’t-” 

“Hold out much longer? I know,” Eugene replied. “How do you think I feel right now, watching you fall to pieces like this?” 

He knew Snafu was well aware of where he was in that regard, with his cock leaking against him as he’d readied him. He only smiled in reply though, and reached to pull Eugene down to him for a kiss that left them both moaning into each other’s mouths. It felt decadent and heady and like the home they’d both wanted but hadn’t known had been out there waiting for them. 

When he could take it no longer, he pulled away from Snafu just enough to flip them over so he was on his back, and Snafu was sat in his lap. 

After another quick application of Vaseline, Snafu was lowering himself slowly down on to his cock, with the most satisfied, shit-eating grin he’d ever seen. 

“You gonna move, or just sit there and stare at me?” Eugene laughed, half out of true amusement but half because he could barely handle Snafu warm around him and looking at him like he was about to devour him. 

“Dunno. How long you think you can hold out, if I stay like this?” Snafu asked, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

“You’re cruel,” Eugene sighed. 

“I’m just gettin’ started,” Snafu murmured as he slowly started to work his hips, in a way that Eugene still found himself shocked at. If someone had told him way back when in the Pacific that the smart-mouthed boy that made him blush while sitting in the foxhole next to him could also move his hips like the most delicate thing in a way that would make Eugene gasp and moan, he’d never have believed it. 

But here he was now, sucking on Snafu’s fingers while Snafu rode him, both of them reduced to moans and the occasional half-mumbled ‘love you.’ It was fantastic and beautiful and entirely too much to take. 

“I’m-” Eugene managed to start. 

“I know, me too,” Snafu interrupted before he came with the sweetest moan across Eugene’s chest. 

He knew Snafu was probably dying inside at how sensitive he felt all over right at that moment, but he kept riding him like it was nothing until Eugene came with a choked groan, pulling Snafu down to kiss him hard, not caring how messy they both were getting. 

After a moment, Snafu moved off of him to roll and lay beside him. “Jesus fuck, Sledgehammer. If this is gonna happen every time you can’t sleep…darlin’, I don’t want you to not sleep, but…” 

Eugene laughed and reached out for Snafu’s hand, bringing it up to press a kiss to it. “Think I’ll be able to sleep now.” 

“After we clean up,” Snafu said. 

“We can clean the sheets in the morning,” Eugene protested. He wanted to cuddle and fall asleep together, even if it wasn’t the most responsible thing in the moment. 

“And listen to you whine about it? You stay put, I’ll be back with a towel,” Snafu laughed.

Eugene sighed as he watched Snafu leave the bed for the bathroom, his eyelids already heavy. He was half-asleep when Snafu returned to wipe his chest clean and join him back in the bed, curled up against him and pressing kisses to his jawline. 

But he was just awake enough to wrap Snafu in his arms before he fell asleep completely.


End file.
